


Can't Leave It Alone

by JayEclipse



Series: Fallout: New Vegas [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Animal Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: Elias and Hope come across the Matthews Animal Husbandry Farm.
Series: Fallout: New Vegas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818007
Kudos: 1





	Can't Leave It Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a new Fallout:NV game and decided to write about my courier.  
> Hope Lies is from a mod that can be found here: shorturl.at/qAENQ

“Get your shotgun out.” It was a quick order snapped out as his fingers pulled away from the bighorner’s ribs.

“Why? You think there’s gonna be trouble?” Hope asked as she did as told.

He shook his head as he reached for his own shotgun. “No, we’re killing these guys.” He gestured towards the pen as a whole.

“We’re good on food last time I checked, with you butchering meat from even the nastiest of creatures.” She made a puckered up face, he knew she hated when they ate gecko or ant or mantis. She’d prefer to pop open a can and let it warm up over a fire.

“This isn’t about food, not ours anyways. These animals are starving. Just take a look.”

She approached, squinting to get a good view of just how malnourished they were. “Oh lord, poor things.”

“If we don’t kill them they’re just gonna waste away slowly. Better we get it over with quick for them. Aim for the head and take out the parents before the young, else they’ll get fighty. They don’t realize the favor we’re doing ‘em.”

“Got it.”

And like that the two got to work, E-de playing a inappropriate jingle as they did. It wasn’t fun work but it felt far crueler to just leave them. He grew up on a farm and during the ‘bad year’ he had to watch his folks kill nearly half the herd so they wouldn’t all stave. Ain’t nothing sadder than a starving animal.

Once the killing was then he got to work on butchering what he could. One of the machetes they had got in Nipton was doing him a big favor.

“Aw why do we gotta do that?” Hope asked as she kneeled down next to Elias to help.

“There’s no point in wasting these guys. This meat is perfectly good, besides shouldn’t you be glad? No more gecko or ant for next couple days.”

“Still I don’t know how I feel ‘bout this. Can’t say I’ve been liking the butchering process, it’s so messy and up close.”

“You get used to it. I used to have the same complaints when I was a teen.”

“You helped butcher animals as a teen?”

“Oh yeah, guess I hadn’t mentioned that to you.”

“You say that like you’ve mentioned much of anything about your past.”

“Some things are better left alone,  _ you  _ should get that of people I’ve met here.”

“You’ve made your point.”

They finished the dirty work and soon enough left, both of them were itching to get away from it. Between the graves, burnt body, and the animals it was the aftermath of a horror show. But at least they had a good meal that evening.


End file.
